I Love You
by Ron's Babe
Summary: Hey people, this is a fic I wrote from an inspiration, suprisingly, rain. its a major R/H story, set in the post hogwarts times. FINISHED!!. And for those of u who dont read Post hogwarts fics, read this one. It just might change ur mind.. Toodles!
1. Hermione and Ron

A/N: Sorry for not getting out the the next part to Tennage and Leave me breathless, but I've been soooo busy its not funny. My life is sooooo hectic! Anyways, this is a little story I wrote on the side, I had an inspiration to do it. It is set in the post-hogwarts years......R & R PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful and talented JKR, without whom I wouldn't be writing this story.   
  
I LOVE YOU  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
It was a dreary day in the wizard village of Hogmeade, the usual bustle of people was dampend by the pouring rain. Hermione Granger sat in the Three Broomsticks, staring at the dull grey sky outside, sipping some foaming butterbeer, and reading a witchcraft magazine. Her new job at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration teacher was going well, she replaced Minerva McGonagall, who had retired. But that was not what was on her mind. She was wondering where a certain person was, what he was doing, how he was getting along in the real world. She wondered if he still remembered her, still remembered the adventures they had at Hogwarts. She wondered if he still....if he still loved her.   
  
"Oh Ron Weasley, where are you?" She whispered to herself, a single tear carving a river down her face. She missed him so much. So very, very much. She barely even noticed through her sorrow the tinkle of bells signaling someone entering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron Weasley sat at the counter of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop, which he helped his brothers run, when he was not at the ministry. He worked in the Accidental magic reverse department, and it was always very busy. When he was not there, he was here, manning the shop while his twin brothers were concocting some new substance that made people's teeth dance. But something else was bugging him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't his job, he loved it at the ministry. It was something else. Then it hit him.  
  
"Hermione," He whispered under his breath, staring oout the window. He wondered where she was now. Probably reading a book, he thought. He chuckled as he remembered Hermione, always with her face in a book, ignoring the world around her. Yes, those were the times. He traced theholes in the counter, thinking of what to do after closing up shop. Just as he was flipping the sign in the front window to "CLOSED", he came up with an idea.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks, nothing can cheer me up better than some good ole butterbeer."  
  
So off he went, running down the deserted street, cloak over his head, raindrops pelting him like bullets. AS he finally reached the sanctuary of the restaurant, something caught his eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione heard loud, flapping footsteps coming towards her. Alarmed, she jerked her head up. A tall, red headed figure was bounding toward her, his eyes alight with excitement. It was *him*. He was actually here!  
  
"Ron!" She shouted, jumping up to greet him, tears stinging her eyes once again. Yet these were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.  
  
"Hermione!" He shouted back to her; quickening his pace to get there sooner.  
  
When they reached each other, they both stood still in front of one another, looking into eazch others eyes. Then, they moved so suddenly into a big hug, people would have thought that they were pushed together by some unknown force.  
  
"Oh Ron, I've missed you so much!" Hermione cried, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"I've missed you too Herm," Ron said back, hugging her tightly around her slim waist. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
Hermione pulled away, and looked into his sparkling eyes. "Well, I'm here!"  
  
And then it happened. AS if in slow motion, their faces moved closer and closer, finally until their lips joined. And let me tell you, this wasn't some hello again kiss, this was the real thing. A kiss of true love, a love never nurtured or cared for until now. And his kiss was the beggining of a wonderful and glorious relationship............  
  
~2 YEARS LATER~  
  
"Hermione, where are by good robes, the green ones?" Ron shouted to his wife, as he hastily threw socks on.  
  
"Ther're in the closet dear, along with all your other robes!" Hermione shouted back, as she was combing her long bushy hair.  
  
Ron bounded up the stairs of their newly inhabited home, and into the bedroom to see his wife.  
  
"You look beautiful my darling," He said playfully, bowing deeply.  
  
" Oh Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where are we going again today, love? He asked, trying desperately to button the button on his robes.  
  
"To the International Witches and Wizards Convention. Come here, and let me do that for you." She buttoned his button, and patted it down fondly. He seized this oppurtunity to grab her around the waist.  
  
"Ugh, Ron, I need to get ready!"  
  
"Do I get a kiss this morning? Hmm?" He pouted, tightening his hold on her.  
  
"Oh fine." She gave in, and kissed him gently, placing her arms about his shoulders.   
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back lovingly.  
  
"I Love you too," She replied, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
So things hadn't changed since that day in the Three Broomsticks, except that now, our couple is married. Little do they know that something is going to happen that is going to change the course of their marriage.................................  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! Aha! A cliffhanger! Cliffie Babe, ally of Cliffhanger Girl (grins at Fleur Hartz) strikes AGAIN! Next part to be up soon, probably tommorro! Love you all, please take heed of the little box below, and write a review. Toodles! 


	2. Dreams and sniffles

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter. Hope ya like it. Please review!!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU~CHAPTER 2  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
When we last left our couple, they were happily getting ready for a nice convention. Little did they know that something was going to change the course of their marriage forever.....................(and no, they are NOT going to break up, they're staying together, but......... oh just read on).  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in a sunlit valley, under a pale blue sky. He had no idea where he was, or why he was here. All around him were trees, with the sound of birds chirping, and the wind rustling the tall grass ever so slightly. The comfort of this place was overwhelming; it was as peaceful as a sleeping baby.   
  
And then, out of nowhere, came a soft sniffling noise; it hushed the birds, and the wind stopped blowing. Someone was softly crying, filling the air around him with a morose feeling. The grass was no longer blowing in the wind; the birds had ceased singing. As the sobbing grew steadily louder, the startling blue sky became ridden with clouds, and big heavy raindrops fell to the ground with a patter. All he knew was: someone was crying, and if He didn't find him or her, this beautiful place would crumble under nature's fury.   
  
A loud clap of thunder awoke Ron Weasley as he bolted straight up in bed, his brow damp with sweat. It was weird, the dream he had, but what was even weirder was that he could still hear the sobbing over the sound of the storm. It took him a moment to realize that the sobbing, in fact, was his wife. She was curled up next to him, her body shaking with sadness, or fear, or whatever she was crying about.  
  
"Herm," Ron whispered softly, rubbing her back. " Are you okay, baby?"  
  
Hermione turned over to look at him, her usually cheerful face shining with tears. He folded her into his arms, holding her until the sobs had died down. Even the howling storm outside had diminished.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione chocked out, from somewhere around his chest. She moved back a little bit, so she could see his face. " I have something to--to--to tell you," she stammered quietly, with another tear drop threatening to cascade down her cheek.  
  
"What is it Herm?" He asked, stroking her hair, as in an attempt to calm her down. He couldn't imagine what was making her cry like this, whatever it is, he thought, it isn't good.  
  
"I think--I think--I think I'm--I'm pregnant," She stuttered, breaking down again.  
  
"Oh, Herm, it's ok!" Ron said, hugging her tightly again. "Why are you sad?"  
  
"I'm scared of having a baby. I mean, I've read so many stories about how things--how things can go terribly wrong, and--" Hermione was cut off by Ron, who sat up, and pulled her up with him.  
  
"Hermione, nothing is going to go wrong, I promise you. If there is one thing I'm sure of, I'm sure that nothing will go wrong," He told her as he brought her close again.  
  
"To think, me, a Daddy!" Ron breathed, gazing at his wife.  
  
" I think you'll be a great Daddy, Ron," Hermione replied, gazing back at him. "Just let me do the feeding."  
  
"What!" Ron said back at her, "You don't think I know how to hold a bottle? Is that what you said Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh Ron. Go to sleep," Hermione giggled, lying back down.  
  
"I demand to know why you think me incapable of holding a bottle."  
  
"Because, my darling, you haven't had the experience yet. You'll learn soon enough my love. In about nine months to be exact." Hermione retorted, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
" I Love you Hermione," Ron said as her kissed her softly, laying back down and wrapping his arms around her. " And I love you too, Ronald Jr.!" He said this into her stomach.  
  
"What makes you think it's a boy?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I just know." Ron said matter of factly, patting her belly.  
  
"Whatever, Hun, see ya in the morning," She replied sleepily back, thankful his arms will so warm.  
  
"I Love you." Ron said again, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I Love you too, Ron Weasley."  
  
  
So, how'd ya like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Harry and Ginny

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!!! I have not been getting many reviews, so please, please REVIEW!!!! I don't ask much, so could you please do this teeny weenie little thing for me?? Thank ya! *Glares at all who have skipped this A/N*  
  
I LOVE YOU: Chapter 3  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
Harry Potter looked up as a loud popping noise issued in his living room, startling him. Oh No, he thought, I hope it's not one of those Ministry representatives.  
  
A tall, redheaded man was bounding towards him, a huge smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, surprised. " What are you doing in my living room?"  
  
"Harry, where's Ginny?" Ron panted, apparating and then running leaves one out of breath for a while.  
  
"Is that the greeting you give your old pal?" Harry said, acting hurt.  
  
Exasperated, Ron replied. "Harry, I have something to tell the both of you, and I want Ginny to hear it too."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked abruptly, concern flooding his vivid green eyes. "Ginny, Hun, could you come down here for a minute?"  
  
"No, no, nothing is wrong, it's actually rather exciting," Ron told Harry, as Ginny appeared in the doorway of the staircase.  
  
"Harry, what is-- Ron?" She exclaimed, running towards him, and flinging her arms about his neck. "It's been awhile, big brother!"  
  
"Ginny!" Ron said, going red at being called 'big brother'.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked breaking away from him and going to sit on the couch.  
  
"Well," Ron started. "I have some good news. Hermione and I are--are going to have a baby." He finished, waiting for their approval.  
  
"Oh Ron, that's wonderful!" Ginny shouted, coming over and hugging him again, when she broke away, Harry spoke.  
  
"Never thought you could do it, Old pal." He said, slapping Ron on the back.  
  
"There's one other thing," Ron said, holding one finger up. "There's a house next door to us for sale, and we--me and Hermione, I mean, were wondering if--maybe you guys would like to--sell this place and move in next to us!"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then at Ron. Their faces broke into glowing smiles, and in unison, they said "Why not?"  
  
"Oh, Herm will be so happy to hear this! Ginny, Herm said she needed another woman around the neighborhood, and Harry, I need someone to help me with, you know, stuff, and, oh this is great!" Ron rambled on, throwing his arms in the air on occasion to accentuate what he was saying.  
  
Ginny had already left the room, and started packing. "We'll be over in, say, six hours." Harry informed Ron, checking his watch. Since the wizard way of moving is a lot faster then the muggle way of moving, magical families can move in a matter of a couple of hours.  
  
"See you then!" Ron replied, and with a loud popping noise, he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gave a start as Ron apparated into the kitchen, she wasn't quite used to people appearing out of nowhere yet. She turned to look at him, and at once knew the outcome was good. His face shown brightly with an ear-to-ear grin, the grin she loved so much.  
  
"So they're coming?" She asked, walking over to him.  
  
"They sure are." He replied, taking her into his arms. "How are you feeling, love?"  
  
"Fine, Ron, why do you ask?" She pulled away, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well, I mean, you're pregnant, so, er, you're supposed to get sick, erm, in the morning right?" He said, reddening.  
  
"Oh Ron, that's not for a long time!" she chuckled at his naivety about having a baby. " Besides, I'm only about four weeks!"  
  
"Oh......well.....umm....yeah," He said, his ears going, if possible, redder.   
  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?" She told him, smoothing back his hair.  
  
"You're cute ALL the time!" He said back, scooping her up and carrying Her to the couch. "Now sit down, I'll do the dishes."  
  
"Thanks babe," she said. " I Love you, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
About Six hours later.............  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Harry knocked on Ron and Hermione's front door. "Harry!" someone said inside, and footsteps were heard flying towards the door.  
  
" Harry!" Hermione shouted, hugging him. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" She then rounded on Ginny. "Ginny, how've you been?"  
  
Ron appeared in the doorways, and motioned for everyone to come in. The four made their way into Ron and Hermione's living room, and settled themselves with hour-d'ourves, chatting happily varying topics, making amends for lost time.  
  
"As I was saying, Julia sounds like a good name, and Ron has his heart set on 'Ronald Jr.' if it's a boy, so........"  
  
"Yeah, I like Julia, how about Ronalda....."  
  
"Urgh, no!......."  
  
"Oh, we get about eighteen calls a day, someone's magically locked themselves into a closet, someone's splinched themselves, some guy inflated his aunt...."  
  
"Oh shut up, that was an accident....."  
  
Hope you liked! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Baby!

When we last left our *heroes*, they were having a quiet evening with their friends, Harry and Ginny. This chapter takes place approximately eight months later..................  
  
"Herm, are you okay?" Ginny asked, looking at the exasperated form of her friend, Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah," Hermione said. "It's an easy job you know, carrying around another human being in your stomach."  
  
"Now now, theres no need to get sarcastic, Missy. Would you like a cup of tea?" Ginny replied, shaking her finger at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, please, Gin, sorry I snapped at you."  
  
" Perfectly alright darling."  
  
Ginny ventured into the kitchen, where she found a very disgruntled looking Harry and a victorious looking Ron.  
  
"Ha ha!" Ron shouted, "I've beaten you again! I am the CHESS master!"  
  
"Not for long, you Rat, I'll get you, someday!" Harry replied, standing up.  
  
"Break it up, Boys," Ginny yelled, startling them.  
  
"Sorry," They said in unison.  
  
Suddenly, a muffled shout was heard from the living room. It was followed by a very loud voice.  
  
"RON! GINNY! HARRY! I-THINK-IT'S-TIME!"  
  
"Oh crap," Ron muttered, scattering chessmen everywhere. What are we gonna do?"  
  
" Go see her, you idiot," Hinny replied, already running out of the kitchen, followed closely by Harry.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch, breathing heavily and wincing with pain.   
  
"Hospital. Now!" She managed to pant out. Ron slowly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, carrying her to the already set portkey they had fixed.   
  
"Grab on everyone, here we go!" Ron shouted, as they all felt the familiar tug behind their navels and the air rushing past them.  
  
Five minutes later, they were in St. Mungos, which had a maternity ward and delivery room, suprisingly enough. They were assigned to a room, and Hermione was set up with a bed and blankets.  
  
A tall, rounded Medi-witch came in, holding a clipboard and a quill, scribbling down something on her paper.  
  
"Hi folks, I'm Lavender Brown, your Medi-witch today, Mrs. Weasley, how are you feeling?  
  
"Lavender?" Hermione croaked, looking at her. There was no mistaking that long blonde hair.  
  
"Hermione, honey, how are you?"  
  
"Well, very much in pain!" Hermione said, involuntarily shivering.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, we need to get this thing out!" Lavender told Hermione, putting a warming charm on the blankets and putting on Magical medical gloves.  
  
Ron was pacing the room as Lavender worked, shuddering whenever Hermione yelled.  
  
"RON!" She yelled, putting her hand out, reaching for him. "Come hold my hand!"  
  
"I'm here, Herm, It's gonna be okay, you're doing great," He said soothingly, rubbing her hand.  
  
"Good job Hermione," Lavender said, "A couple more pushes should do it; that's right, keep going!"  
  
Harry and Ginny were on the other side of the bed, ready, just in case Hermione needed their support too.  
  
Hermione wasn't in much pain anymore (Lavender had done a numbing charm), but she certainly felt pressure. It wasn't fun, she decided, having a baby.  
  
Finally, after a quarter of an hour, a loud crying was heard. The baby was born!  
  
"Congratgulations, Mr and Mrs Weasley, you have a beautiful baby girl!" Lavender said, holding up the small bundle of joy. Little tufts of hair were growing on her head, in the color of fiery red.  
  
Hermione slumped against her pillows, panting, sweat was rolling down her forehead.  
  
"I love you Hermione, you did great!" Ron said, giving her hand a little squeze.  
  
"Yeah, Herm, spectacular," Harry said.  
  
" Great job, girl, I knew you had it in you!" Ginny said, brushing the hair from her face.  
  
Lavender had come up to the bed, holding the new child . She placed it gently into Hermione's arms, who looked at it with love in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ron, she's beautiful," She whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. "What ever should we name her?"  
  
"Ronalda!" Ginny shouted, ducking a blow from Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Ugh, no!" Ron and Hermione shouted together.  
  
"How about.....umm......" Hermione was deep in thought.  
  
" I have an idea," Harry said softly, "Lily."  
  
"Oh Harry, thats wonderful!" Hermione replied, knowing only to well tha was his mother's name. "How about it Ron?"  
  
"Lily Weasley, I like it!"  
  
And so, her ends the tale of two people, in love, their nole freinds, also in love, and their new daughter, who will grow up to be just as smart and logical as her mother, tall and short-tempered like her father, with green eyes and the trademark red hair.  
  
  
Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
